Tasha&Dimitri's Convo in Frostbite
by Vampire-Academy-Fan
Summary: This is basically a Fan Fic about Dimitri and Tasha's unspoken conversation in Frostbite about being Tashas guardian. Tasha's point of view for now. Read and Review.
1. Her Point Of View

**This is basically the part in Frostbite where Tasha asks Dimitri to be her guardian with benefits (even though it's not in the book, I'm not sure though… lent someone my copy). Anyways, story from both Dimitri, and Tasha's point of view. One-shot? I'll write the same thing in DPOV next time in the second chpt.**

TPOV:

This is it, I'm going to ask Dimka (is that how you spell it, correct me if I'm wrong) to become my guardian. Even the thought excited me, and how could he possibly say no. Especially with the fringe benefits. He's going to be mine soon, and I just couldn't help the mental images that keep floating around my head.

"Hey Dimka, can I talk to you?" Maybe starting out a normal casual conversation would be a good start. "Sure Tasha, excuse me please Guardian Hathway. What did you want to talk about Tasha?"

I'm so excited that I can barely keep it in, "Dimitri Belikov, would you like to become my full time guardian? I would really love it if you could, plus we could… You know, start a family."

That's it, I've said it! I felt so happy as I just let it all out. I already know what his response would be! I just couldn't believe that I actually asked him out loud instead of sending him a note.

I know I was blushing but I just couldn't help it. I was so happy. That is until his response came out…

"I'm sorry Tasha, but I'm just not interested in you that way! Please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't. I'm assigned to Lissa, and I just can't leave Rose in the middle of training her"

I couldn't believe it! He said no! Even with the fringe benefits. He was rambling, and I know that he never did that, unless he's really nervous and uncomfortable. I tried so hard not to cry because of the rejection.

So instead, I took a deep breath and said, "It's okay Dimka, think about it for now and give me your final response later. There's no rush."

Then I just turned, walked away slowly. It felt as if everything was in slow motion, and I just couldn't help it… I let the tears that I've been holding in fall down my face.

**So what do you think? Review please! Should I make the same thing in Dimitri's point of view of should I just leave it like this? Please review! Thanks! ~Michelle.**


	2. His Point Of View

**This is basically chapter one of "Tasha&Dimitri's Convo in Frostbite" but in Dimitri's point of view. Should I write more or should I stop after this chapter because there isn't any more to add…. Any ideas anyone? Oh also, I added a little more detail in this one that the otherReview please!**

I was just talking to Guardian Hathaway about Rose's improvement during out private training sessions when a flustered Tasha came up to us and requested to speak to me *gulp* alone. I'm so not liking where this is going.

Guardian Hathaway, one of the guardians that know about Tasha's not-so-secret crush on me and she just waggled her eyebrows at me as if I was interested in her. I wonder if she would do that if she knew that I was madly in love with Rose, wait I think that she'd kill me if she knew... Oh well.

I just realized that I wasn't responding to Tasha's question… "Umm… Sure Tasha, Excuse me Guardian Hathaway. What did you want to talk about Tasha?"

"Dimitri Belikov, would you like to become my full time guardian? I would really love it if you could, plus we could… You know, start a family." Whoa, that just came out of nowhere.

Normally, this offer would have sounded good… But I just can't turn away from Rose because I love her and I just can't hurt her like this… I can't run away from her, because if I did. It would just feel like a piece of my heart has been ripped apart into a million little pieces.

I'm starting to feel bad about thinking of rejecting Tasha. She was head over heels for me, but I just couldn't return that feeling. I had a strong feeling that she thought that I would accept with no second though, but she was wrong.

"I'm sorry Tasha, but I'm just not interested in you that way! Please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't. I'm assigned to Lissa, and I just can't leave Rose in the middle of training her." I meant what I said and I think that Tasha was really really hurt…

But I knew that she was strong, and could handle this. She was going to one day find a man that could return all her love, and I just wasn't that guy.

"It's okay Dimka, think about it for now and give me your final response later. There's no rush." I know that it sounded like she was just saying this so that she wouldn't be embarrassed but I know that she actually meant it.

I didn't want to say that I would never change my mind because I love Rose and she loves me. So I just stayed silent and watched her walk away. But before she turned away, and I don't know if I was imaging this but… I saw a tear roll down her face, and my mind clouded with guilt.

**So what do you think? Review please… Should I write more, because this might be my last chpt for this story? ~Michelle.**


End file.
